


Knight In Shining Armor

by LucindaAM



Series: Write For Me [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light Swearing, No Smut, Really it's just pure fluff though, That's it, You get back at Bucky, angst if you squint, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Bucky thinks YOU'RE a damsel in distress, huh? We'll just see about that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Series: Write For Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997872
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96





	Knight In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeanieeelopez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanieeelopez/gifts).



> This one goes out to thepracticalheartmom and jeanieeelopez. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it! :D

You had been working on this with Tony for at least a week. After Bucky’s smug little rescue mission a few weeks earlier, he’d been nearly unbearable. His constant retellings of your damsel in distress moment were starting to wear on your nerves, but you had a feeling that it was about to be taken care of.

You and Tony stood back and glanced at your masterpiece. “It’s perfect.” You cooed.

Tony, normally one to say something glib and sarcastic in moments like these could only nod in agreement.

The two of you turned to each other and smiled evilly. “He’s gonna hate it.” You said in unison.

You snuck into your room later than normal. Bucky was already in bed.

You pulled off your pants and slid one of his sweaters over your shirt before you climbed into bed beside him. For once, he didn’t wake up you rustled the sheets beside him. He just sighed in relief and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you towards his chest. You slid a finger against his skin, tracing his face and smiling to yourself.

“I love the hell out of you, you know that?” You whispered into the darkness. He still didn’t wake. So, you risked it as you leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his head. “I’m still going to make you rue the day you son of a bitch. Rue it.”

You kissed him lightly on the head and collapsed back against the pillows, a small grin on your face as you fell asleep beside him.

For nearly a month, you and Tony kept mum about the secret the two of you had in store for your boyfriend. Then, finally, only a few days into a week-long mission, you got the call.

You were sitting in the common room, flipping through a file when Steve’s name lit up your screen. “What’s going on?” You asked, instantly alert. Steve didn’t call on missions unless it was important.

“Uh . . . listen. Everything’s going to be okay. We’ll get him out, alright.”

“What’s happening, Rogers?” You demanded breathlessly, though maybe not for the reason Steve was thinking.

“We lost Bucky. He’s pinned down and under fire. We can’t get to him.”

You face lit up with the biggest-shit-eating grin of your life and you glanced over at Tony who had been in the kitchen making himself another pot of coffee. He saw the twinkle in your eye and mouthed. ‘Are we a go?’

You nodded and watched as Tony did a little jig.

“Tony and I are on our way. We’ll be there in thirty.”

“You don’t . . .” You hung up before Steve could finish his sentence and chased Tony towards the elevators.

“He’s going to HATE this.” The billionaire smiled gleefully. “JARVIS, make sure you get it all on camera.”

“Make me a copy, please.” You asked sweetly.

Tony glanced at your sinister smile and matched it with one of his own. “After this? Princess, you can have a pony.”

Your smile faded slightly and your eyes narrowed on the inventor. “Watch it, buddy.” You warned.

The sound of thrusters firing had Steve glancing at the sky from where he was pinned. Tony landed beside him and started firing, providing enough cover for the rookie SHIELD agents to run ahead, gaining ground.

Steve glanced around, but didn’t see you. “Where’s . . .?” He started.

Tony shook his head and fired another repulsor. “Where do you think?” He called out. “She’s off to save the only man you'll ever love!”

Bucky pulled his clip out of his gun and counted his bullets. He had three. He cursed himself for not packing more and hoped Steve had a plan to come and get him. At this point, Bucky would take even a half-cocked one as long as it meant he got to see you one last time.

He pictured your smiling face and the way your lips felt against his.

He pictured the ring he had hiding in one of his drawers in the closet back home and the look he hoped he’d still get to see on your face when he gave it to you.

Mostly, he pictured the peace you brought him when he was struggling with his darkest demons.

You were the light of his life. He just hoped that he could make it out of this so he’d be able to show you just how much you meant.

Bucky snapped back to the present and took a deep breath, raising the gun in front of him. He could hear a commotion in the hallway just outside and he knew that in a few seconds, the door was going to open and he was going to have to fight to make it back to you.

He didn’t expect the sound of screams and banging that could be heard.

The wall next to his head shook as a body was thrown against it. Feet pounded as they raced down the hallway, right past the door he was in. Bucky kept an ear out, listening for Steve’s voice calling out orders amid the chaos, but he heard nothing.

Bucky’s hands gripped the gun in front of him more firmly. Who knew what kind of monsters this particular HYDRA cell had been holding. It had to be something bad to scare the living hell out of the guards who’d just fled.

The doorknob to the room started turning and Bucky raised the gun. He crouched as the door slowly opened and something clanked into view.

Bucky fired off a shot. The bullet ricocheted off the creature and off into the wall. “Stop shooting you idiot! It’s me!” Your voice was muffled, but Bucky would recognize it anywhere.

“Doll?!” He demanded.

You waved a hand and the lights in the room sprang on.

Bucky’s grin at hearing your voice faded off his face as he took you in.

You were standing in a silver suit that matched the color of his arm. Tony had clearly had a hand in making it, the arc reactor glowing proudly against the chest plate. That was the only modern touch. The rest of the thing looked like it had come right out of the pages of a history book. You looked like and honest to goodness knight in shinning armor.

Bucky had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was coming.

You raised your hands towards him and Bucky had just taken a single step towards you when two little cannons popped out of your wrists. Bucky froze as you pointed them right at him. He raised his hands in the air. “Easy there, doll.” He said.

“Nope!” You said cheekily.

The crack that filled the air as you fired made Bucky flinch. When he managed to open his eyes again, confetti was raining down from the sky. You had a smug grin on your face as your arc reactor flickered and a holographic banner appeared in front of your chest. ‘Never fear, your knight in shining armor is here.’

Bucky read the words slowly. Then he glanced up at you. “Really?” He demanded lowly.

Your smile somehow got even brighter. “Wait.” You said. “There’s more.”

Bucky’s eyes drifted back to the hologram as it shifted. Suddenly a badly photoshopped picture of you in a knights costume with Bucky in a princess costume, complete with tiny tiara, appeared in front of him. Trumpets and fanfare sounded from the speakers Tony had insisted on installing in the suit.

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You done?” He asked.

You pretended to think about it for a minute. “One last thing.” You said.

You shot your wrists out like you’d seen Peter do on occasion and suddenly Bucky’s arms were glued to his sides.

You sauntered over to him before you bent down and picked him up, the suit strong enough to carry him bridal style as you passed the bodies you’d taken out in your efforts to save your doofus in distress.

Your helmet slid shut as you exited the building.

Tony was already playing heroic trumpet music from his own suit’s speakers. He had the entire group of SHIELD agents who’d been assigned to the mission lined up across from each other. They stood at attention as you carried Bucky between the two rows and towards Steve who stood at the end of the line with his arms crossed over his chest, an amused smile twitching up the corners of his lips.

As you reached the end of the line, you knelt to the ground on one knee and held Bucky out like an offering. “My liege.” You said, bowing your head.

Steve was struggling not to laugh. Tony had lost the battle a long time ago. Tears were streaming down his face as Bucky sent him a death glare.

“Uh . . . at ease . . . Lady . . . Knight . . . ma’am.” Steve stammered, doing his best to stay in character.

You stood, keeping Bucky in your arms as your helmet opened revealing your smiling face.

Bucky laughed sarcastically. “Ha. Ha. Laugh it up, chuckleheads. I’ll get you back for this.”

You leaned down and pressed your lips against his, silencing him for a minute. A few of the braver agents cat-called behind you and you smirked against Bucky’s lips.

You pulled away and glanced at Steve and Tony. “I must away with my damsel.” You said, trying to keep a straight face. “Medical awaits.”

Tony nodded seriously as he wiped at his eyes. “Away away my fair lady. Till we meet again.”

Steve just shook his head and gave Bucky a look that said; ‘What do you want ME to do about it?’

Your helmet slid shut and you shot off into sky, ignoring Bucky’s yelps in your arms. You knew he was going to get you for this.

It had been 100% worth it though and if the video that Tony had taken of the entire incident just happened to get uploaded to YouTube and become the most trending video of all time? Well, that wasn’t so bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thepracticalheartmom- I couldn't RESIST it. I couldn't!


End file.
